


In a Good Way

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [76]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Introspection, No Dialogue, idk if i succeeded, trying to be poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is like a bright light and Kate is a moth, entranced and enraptured on the edge of danger, just a step away from destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Good Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/653254.html?thread=87960262#t87960262) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

It’s kind of ridiculous, Kate thinks, the way America makes her feel. She’s not even really sure how to explain it, the rush of excitement and fearlessness and impulse that fill her whenever she sees the other girl’s face. It’s nothing like what she’s felt with anyone else.

And when America smiles at her… Well, it’s almost too much. Everything else becomes just so much noise and Kate can’t make herself look away.

Because America had been right about Kate looking at her. How could she not? America is like a bright light and Kate is a moth, entranced and enraptured on the edge of danger, just a step away from destruction. She isn’t exactly sure what the danger is, but she can feel it dancing across her skin whenever they touch, whenever their hands brush as they walk next to each other or their shoulders bump as they slide into a diner booth for some late night pancakes.

It’s a danger built on powers and magic and confidence and anticipation and too much, too soon, too fast, too everything. It’s a danger that’s inescapable and palpable, the best and the worst all rolled up into one.

It’s exhilarating and Kate never, ever wants it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
